kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Gregory Violet
Gregory Violet (グレゴリー・バイオレット, Guregorī Baioretto) is a former student at Weston College. He was one of the "P4," and the head of the Violet Wolf dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 11 Gregory now frequents the Sphere Music Hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 10 Appearance Gregory Violet is a young man with violet eyes and pale skin. He has jet black hair which rests on his shoulders with a white streak bleached on the right side of his hair. He wears makeup, which includes black eyeshadow, black lipstick, and black-painted fingernails. Gregory's typical attire consists of a cloak that covers much of his face. He wears a violet waistcoat and his dormitory crest, the Violet Wolf, to reflect his position as a student, specifically the prefect of the Violet Wolf dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 12 In the breast pocket, he wears a purple dahlia, and he arranges his tie in a loose bow in contrast to the other students.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 02-03 Personality Gregory is rather quiet and reserved. He usually has his head tilted down and is shown to slightly dislike bright light.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 9 He also showcases dissatisfaction with his position as a prefect since he is required to repress any conflicts that may arise. He is both very reserved and skilled in the arts, and he has a dislike for dancing as he told Ciel Phantomhive it makes his head spin.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 6 He has been shown to be highly eccentric, as he made Herman Greenhill stay in a very awkward position while sketching a picture that had nothing to do with the pose Herman was holding, or even Herman himself. He also seems to have an interest in mixing his drinks. He may have some form of power or heightened intuition that allows him to read the "air" around people—being completely unaware of Ciel Phantomhive's contract with a demon, he made a charcoal drawing of a hideous beast's claws attempting to grab Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 9 Plot Public School Arc Gregory Violet is introduced as he and the others in the P4 arrive when Ciel Phantomhive steps on the lawn. While Ciel is apologizing, he cuts him short by telling the others to hurry inside because the light is too bright.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 6-11 Later, Gregory is present at the headmaster's office along with the vice principal and the other prefects. During Johann Agares's welcome speech, Gregory remarks that being a prefect is an unpleasant job as they are obliged to subdue all trouble that goes on. He also supports the idea that tradition is absolute in the school.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 7 Later, Ciel, a student of the Blue House, trespasses to the Purple House, which instigates a conflict. Gregory arrives due to the racket and manages to catch sight of Ciel while he runs away.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 26-27 Later, Gregory is shown at the Swan Gazebo, mixing certain drinks into his teacup.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 12 He remarks that Ciel is weird for working as a butler even though he is an earl''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 69, page 13 and discloses to them that Ciel had once approached his dormitory. This raises curiosity from the other prefects.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 14 They all decide to invite Ciel over the next day at two in the afternoon.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 19 However, Ciel arrives two hours late after Maurice Cole tells him the wrong time, and Gregory is shown to have already left.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 31 A number of days later, Ciel arranges a trap so the sound of Maurice Cole's voice as he is about to commit a hostile act travels through vibrations to the Swan Gazebo. This leads Gregory and Lawrence Bluewer to come to the third art room, where the conflict is taking place.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 30 After Maurice is restrained and admonished, they, Edward Midford, and Herman Greenhill commend Ciel on his bravery for exposing Maurice and his treacheries to the light. Edgar Redmond, who heard the incident from the Swan Gazebo, disowns Maurice as his fag.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 37 Blue Cult Arc Following their expulsion from Weston College, Gregory, Herman Greenhill, Edgar Redmond, and Lawrence Bluewer slip into a period of despondency, tormented by their crime of murdering Derrick Arden, Derrick's peers, and Johann Agares. They eventually grasp the fact that the crimes can never be undone; instead of brooding about the past, they start to think about what they can do from that point on. They, then, decide to regularly attend the weekly Sphere Music Hall meetings, where they talk about a variety of things and befriend plenty of people. They now champion the notion of everyone being happy and together, and consider every single day "radiant."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 6-7 Edward Midford and Cheslock are first-time attendees one Saturday night at the Sphere Music Hall; the latter of the two was invited by Gregory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 8 Herman calls them over to where he, Gregory, Edgar, and Lawrence are. While the other former prefects encourage Edward and Cheslock to have fun with everyone, Gregory keeps quiet. After toasting together, they party; Gregory, in particular, draws a vase of flowers while pretending to draw the man who is posing for the picture.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 9-11 When the clock strikes eleven o'clock, Herman announces that it is time for the meeting to wrap up, and Edgar suggests that they do what they always do at the end of the meetings. When Edward questions this, Gregory passes both Edward and Cheslock a copy of the sheet music, informing them that everyone sings a song together. Shortly after, the music begins, and Gregory and the other guests sing and dance with glee.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 13-14 On the fourth Saturday of the month, Gregory dresses in a robe and joins Herman, Edgar, and Lawrence on stage for carolling. After singing a hymn, talking about stars and radiance, and urging all the attendees to sing together, Gregory and the other three remove their robes; the crowd cheers, impressed with their appearances. The four announce that they will be singing a song called "Shining Star," the lyrics and music of which composed by Blavat Sky. They proceed to sing and dance. Once the performance ends, the four receive an ovation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 4-18 On a certain Friday, at a closed event reserved for those protected by Sirius, Gregory, Herman, Edgar, and Lawrence are introduced as the "Starlight Four." The four of them welcome the individuals there, among which is Ciel Phantomhive, to the "S4 Sirius-Limited Event," promise to deliver the light of healing so that they may "radiantly shine" the following week, and announce the commencement of "Starlight Shower," a song written and composed by Blavat. A magic lantern is activated, a woman plays the harp, and Gregory and the other three sing the song. In the midst of singing, Gregory notices Ciel, who claims that he has his worries as well and that he is relieved to see him looking so "radiant." Gregory cryptically replies, "Not really," and Ciel passes out soon after.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 113, pages 14-20 Later, Ciel wakes up, and Gregory asks him if he is all right, informing him that he was sound asleep. When Ciel tries to get up, he stumbles, lightheaded, and Gregory catches him. Gregory tells him that he is too thin and that he should eat more. Subsequently, he supplies Ciel with an abundance of snacks, asserting that everyone receives them, and tells him to eat them all. Afterward, he strides off.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 113, pages 28-31 One day, Blavat is supervising Gregory, Herman, Lawrence, and Edgar during their dance rehearsal. He cheers them on, asking to see more of their radiance, and they are determined to deliver it. When Blavat tells them that they can stop, all four of them drop to the ground, exhausted. Blavat, then, rewards them with a new song, maintaining that it will make listeners very happy, and cheers up Herman and Edgar. Gregory solemnly watches them from afar, and Blavat turns to him, disclosing that the light of Lord Sirius is "growing dim," and asks him, a member of the choir, to share a little of his "radiance" again. After observing Herman, Edgar, and Lawrence as they enthusiastically converse, Gregory agrees and follows Blavat.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, pages 15-22 In a room, Gregory and Blavat bow to Lord Sirius, with Blavat announcing Gregory's arrival. Lord Sirius reaches for Gregory, urging him to come to him. Gregory removes his hood and takes the lord's hand.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, pages 23-24 Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive along with Herman Greenhill, Edgar Redmond, and Lawrence Bluewer) "Welcome Phantomhive-- To the Elegant, Traditional, High Class, Bizarre Midnight Tea Party."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 81, page 19 * (To Herman Greenhill after taking the cricket bat from him) "You are not the only Prefect here."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 83, page 31 '' * (Along with Edgar Redmond and Lawrence Bluewer) "Yes, we are sworn to protect this school. For that purpose we will proudly commit a crime. ''"''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 83, page 31 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Gregory is the twenty-third most popular character in the series, with 54 votes. He shares this spot with Joanne Harcourt, who also received 54 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Like the other former members of P4 (Lawrence Bluewer, Edgar Redmond, and Herman Greenhill), Gregory's surname, Violet, is derived from a type of color.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 * Gregory is left handed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 11 * Gregory has never publicly danced before the Sphere Music Hall concert. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, page 13 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Public School Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc